La force des Potter
by tete de noeud
Summary: Suite de : Changer une vie et peut etre plus. Slash Hp Dm. Cela raconte une période critique de leur vie familiale.
1. Default Chapter

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je tiens d'abord à remercier tous les auteurs des reviews que j'ai reçu pour « Changer une vie et peut être plus." Donc merci beaucoup à : Sahada, Vert Emeraude, Namida no sora, Ellyana, Vif d'or, Lulu Cyfair, Miss Faust, Cl, Selann Yui, Hina Maxwell, Minerve, Gaëlle Gryffondor, Darky, Céline S., alinemcb54, Mirrabella, Nee Chan et chana, louange, lolo, Kimmy Lyn, Crazysnape, Rey, Artémis et Yami Aku.**

**Ensuite, des personnes m'ont demandé une suite à « Quelqu'un de nouveau ». Je ne le ferais pas mais je suis tout à fait d'accord pour que quelqu'un reprenne cette fic et la continue, sans rien changer de l'histoire de base. Je voudrais juste que la personne me le demande et me donne les grandes lignes de sa fic, je ne ferais aucun commentaire négatif et je n'agirais pas comme une belle-mère acariâtre, promis. Plus comme une correctrice du style.**

**La raison de cette nouvelle fic, et bien c'est une suite au One-shot « Changer une vie et peut être plus ». Je m'étais juré de pas le faire et continuer mes autres fics ou alors d'en créer une toute nouvelle, mais j'ai pas tenu ! Donc c'est toujours un slash HP DM, c'est aussi un peu un Drame mais ça finira bien, promis. Je ne sais pas le nombre de chapitre qu'il y aura, ni le temps de parution.**

**Changer une vie et peut-être plus : La force des Potter.**

**Chapitre 1 : Poudlard.**

'-Papa, ça va aller, je te jure ! Se plaignit Chris en s'éloignant le plus possible de son père.

'-Avec toi, jamais rien ne va ! Ronchonna Draco. Théo, tu le surveilles bien, pas de cape avant Noël, pas de carte, pas de secrets. Rien ! Faites attention à Snape et….

'-Ca suffit Dray ! Ca fait 100 fois que tu leur dis ! Rigola Harry. Bon, dites aurevoir à votre sœur et montez dans ce train avant qu'il ne parte sans vous.

Théo souleva sa sœur du sol et la fit tourner comme un soleil avant de la reposer et de l'embrasser sur chaque joue.

'-Tu surveilleras papa Dray ? Lui glissa t'il à l'oreille.

'-Promis ! Jura t'elle.

Chris la prit à son tour dans ses bras et la serra très fort.

'-Pas de bêtise Elsa pendant notre absence, tu n'iras pas dans ma chambre et tu feras ennuyer papa Dray.

'-Arrête de faire ton grand bêta et essaye déjà d'aller à Gryffondor comme Théo. Le gronda t'elle.

Chris rigola un grand coup et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

'-Non, moi j'irai à serpentard ! Dit-il en gonflant sa poitrine.

Elsa le regarda un long moment septique.

'-C'est ça ! Et moi j'irai où ? S'exclama la fillette. Tu iras à Gryffondor parce que sinon, moi, je ne saurai pas où aller ! Comment veux-tu que je choisisse entre mes deux frères ?

Chris tenta de soutenir son regard, une seconde, deux secondes, trois…

'-Bon, bon, ça va ! Abdiqua Chris. J'irai où tu veux !

Et voilà comment la seule fille de la famille Potter arrivait à faire tourner son petit monde. Elsa n'était pas consciente de son pouvoir Mais ses longs cheveux blonds lisses et ses yeux verts brillants de vie faisaient des ravages, et personne, pas même Draco, n'arrivait à lui dire non.

Chris était un frère joueur, moqueur, celui qui l'ennuyait le plus mais dès qu'elle disait "aie" Il accourait et se pliait en quatre pour elle. Théo était le grand frère sage et protecteur, qui engueulait Chris quand celui ci allait trop loin.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas trop changé. Le brun était Premier ministre de la magie, confiant, toujours un peu trop entier et surtout puissant. Le blond s'était totalement dévoué à ses enfants, mais avec le départ de leur second fils, il avait décidé de trouver un travail et avait jeté son dévolu sur un cabinet sorcier d'architecture. Il était pistonné de nature de part son mariage et avait obtenu facilement le poste. Il pourrait ainsi avoir les mêmes horaires que sa petite fille et être prêt d'elle lorsqu'elle sortirait de l'école.

Finalement, les fils Potter montèrent dans le train et celui ci se mit en marche.

* * *

Un jeune homme blond, d'une beauté quasi mystique, aux yeux vert émeraudes mais à la tignasse indomptable trépignait d'impatience. 

'-Mais où sont les premières années ! Souffla t'il à son voisin de table.

Les grandes portes répondirent à sa question. Un énorme groupe de première année s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Tous étaient inquiets et admiraient le magnifique plafond de la grande salle. Tous sauf trois.

Chris Potter, Cheveux noirs, beauté sauvage, yeux gris/bleu acier, et chevelure indomptable, qui faisait le pitre avec ses cousins. Mattew Weasley, qui n'arrêtait pas de sourire, aussi roux que son père Ron, mais les yeux noisettes de sa mère, Hermione. Et Samuel Zabini, Cheveux noir de son père, Blaise, et yeux bleus de sa mère, Ginny. Celui ci semblait snober tout le monde.

Théo souffla de désespoir mais tenta de rester digne, c'est pas qu'il devait être patient mais c'était tout comme, avec les lettres comme P, W et Z, il n'était pas prêt de savoir où seraient répartit les membres de sa famille.

La répartition commença avec son lot d'applaudissements et de réjouissance. Arriva finalement le P.

'-Potter Chris.

Un grand murmure rempli la salle avant que McGonagall ne tousse pour obtenir le silence. Le petit grimpa sur l'estrade et accueilli le choixpeau avec un sourire digne de serpentard. D'ailleurs cela batailla ferme entre eux deux. Et finalement le tissu cria.

'-Gryffondor !

Chris sauta presque de l'estrade et couru rejoindre son frère qui l'accueilli avec joie.

'-J'ai cru que tu n'y arriverais pas ! Lâcha Théo en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

'-Il voulait pas le sac à poux ! Il disait que j'aurai plus que ma place à serpentard !

'-Comme si on le savait pas ! Se moqua Théo.

La répartition continua et arrivèrent les deux derniers élèves.

'-Weasley Mattew.

Etonnement, le choixpeau prit aussi un long moment pour décider avant de s'écrier.

'-Gryffondor.

Matt rejoignit rapidement ses cousins, un grand sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres.

Ce fut la même chose pour Samuel Zabini, qui fini aussi par rejoindre Gryffondor. Théo attaqua dès le discours du directeur terminé.

'-Où voulait-il vous envoyer ? Demanda t'il, inquisiteur.

'-A Serdaigle, murmura Matt, presque honteux.

'-Serpentard, à ton avis ! Grogna Samuel. D'ailleurs, pourquoi n'y es-tu pas Chris ?

'-C'est la faute à Elsa ! S'exclama Celui ci. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne saurait pas choisir entre serpentard et gryffondor puisque ce serait comme choisir un de ces frères. Tout ça c'est la faute à Théo qu'avait qu'à pas aller à Gryffondor !

'-Ne commençez pas! Ce n'est pas plus mal, ainsi je pourrais vous surveiller! Mangez maintenant ! Les coupa Théo.

* * *

Novembre s'était installé, amenant avec lui le verglas et le froid qui vous gelait jusqu'aux tripes. Chris était de nouveau à l'infirmerie, il avait encore un rhume, ce n'était que le septième en deux semaines. Cette fois ci, c'était Samuel qui l'avait forcé à y aller, Matt s'étant dévoué pour les autres fois. Ce qui inquiétaient surtout les deux cousins, c'était la perte de poids du troisième. Ils avaient voulu en parler à Théo, mais Chris avait tempêté, parlementé et finalement obtenu que son frère ne soit pas inquiété par cela. 

'-Je suis en pleine croissance, je dois grandir et ne pas grossir, c'est tout. Papa Harry était plus maigre que moi à mon age.

Les deux cousins n'avaient rien ajouté, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que contrairement à Chris, Harry avait été mal nourri pendant 10 ans.

* * *

'-Qu'est ce que vous avez cette fois ? Demanda Poppy Pomfresh avec douceur. 

'-Comme d'habitude ! Bouda Chris.

'-Je vous avais dit de vous couvrir et de ne pas marcher pied nu !

'-Mais je l'ai fait madame, je vous le jure !

'-Alors ce n'est pas normal. Asseyez-vous sur ce lit que je vous examine convenablement !

Chris s'assit gentiment, ne voulant pas fâcher la dame. Celle ci lui souleva le t-shirt et commença à lui jeter toutes sortes de sorts qu'il ne chercha même pas à retenir. C'était Théo qui voulait être médicomage, pas lui !

Cependant, l'examen dura plus longtemps que prévu, bien trop longtemps aux yeux du jeune garçon.

'-Déshabillez vous et couchez-vous sur le lit. Lui ordonna Pomfresh.

'-Mais ?

'-Chut !

Le petit garçon obéit encore une fois, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sage, mais l'infirmière le terrifiait de trop.

'-Avez vous été malade en octobre ?

'-Heu, oui. Un petit rhume mais mon frère avait fait un bon remède en potion et il me l'a donné.

'-C'était de la pimentine ?

'-Heu, oui, je crois.

'-Avez vous saigné du nez récemment ? Ou eu une plaie qui se refermait mal ?

'-Heu, oui. Je saigne du nez au moins une fois par jour, alors mon cousin Matt a appris le sort de coagulation et il le fait à chaque fois. Pour une plaie, heu, vous m'avez soigné celle que je me suis fait à la main fin septembre et depuis, plus rien.

'-Avez vous eu mal au ventre ?

'-Ben pas vraiment.

'-Expliquez!

'-C'est juste des lancements de temps en temps, mais ça passe assez vite.

Elle le tata alors à différents endroits et recula un instant pour observer son jeune malade.

'-Vos cousins sont-ils à la porte ?

'-Je ne sais pas, certainement.

'-Ne bougez surtout pas.

Elle sortit un instant puis revint dans l'infirmerie, mais elle passa à coté de Chris et rejoignit son bureau.

10 minutes plus tard, elle venait le rejoindre et lui prélevait une fiole de sang Ensuite, toujours en silence, elle rentra dans son bureau.

Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall arrivèrent peu de temps après. Le directeur partit dans le bureau de l'infirmière après un salut au jeune homme et le professeur de métamorphose vint le rejoindre.

'-Et Bien monsieur Potter, je vois que vous êtes consciencieux, pas comme votre père ! Au moins, vous vous soignez !

* * *

'-Elsa qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda Draco en reposant son café. 

'-J'ai fait un cauchemar, c'était horrible !

'-Tu veux le raconter ?

'-Oui !

La petite s'assit sur les genoux de son papa blond et se blottit contre lui.

'-D'abord y'avais toi et papa, vous pleuriez si fort que ça m'a fait mal au cœur. Vous criiez et vous disputiez en même temps dans le salon, c'était effrayant. Et puis Théo pleurait aussi mais dans une chambre blanche et il serrait la peluche de Chris, tu sais le dragon ?

'-Oui, mon ange, continue.

'-Et il disait que c'était pas juste, qu'il voulait pas, que ça ne devait pas arriver. Et puis je me suis vue moi, c'est la première fois que je me vois en rêve, je pleurais aussi et j'essayais de courir mais j'allais pas assez vite, j'avais beau essayer mais j'allais jamais assez vite. Et finalement, le plus horrible des horribles jamais arrivé, quelqu'un a crié, il avait peur et il avait mal, ça m'a terrifiée. Et là je me suis réveillée.

Draco resta soucieux un long moment. Il arrivait souvent qu'Elsa fasse des rêves bizarres ou même prémonitoires, mais jamais il n'y avait été question de leur famille. Ce cauchemar devait avoir une signification, mais laquelle ?

'-Ce n'est probablement rien ma chérie, tu as du manger trop de dessert hier soir. Ou tu auras vu quelque chose qui t'as choquée.

'-Je sais pas.

'-En tout cas, il est l'heure d'aller à l'école ! Allez dépêche-toi !

'-Oui papa !

* * *

'-Monsieur Potter ? 

'-Oui, Sue ?

'-Albus Dumbledore vous demande à Poudlard.

'-Il y a un problème à l'école ?

'-Il s'agit d'un de vos fils, il n'a pas dit lequel.

'-Est ce grave ?

'-Il n'a rien dit. Il a juste ajouté qu'il n'arrivait pas à joindre votre mari, ni au manoir, ni au cabinet.

Harry devint très vite nerveux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin et si un de ces fils avait en plus fait quelque chose de mal, il ne savait pas comment allait se finir la journée. Il regarda sa montre. Draco n'était pas au cabinet mais il était trop tôt pour aller chercher Elsa à l'école, il devait se promener.

'-Merci Sue. Annulez tout mes rendez-vous de l'après midi et excusez-moi auprès du beau monde. Je vais chercher Draco, il doit être au chemin de Traverse, ensuite nous irons à Poudlard. Je ne pense pas revenir ici pour aujourd'hui. Une fois mes rendez-vous annulé et bien sur, les nouvelles dates choisies, vous pourrez partir. Ah oui, demandez à Molly Weasley d'aller chercher Elsa à l'école.

'-Oui monsieur. Merci, aurevoir monsieur.

'-Aurevoir.

Harry attrapa sa cape et sortit par un passage secret qui lui faisait éviter le grand hall du ministère. Une fois dehors, il chercha un coin discret et transplana au chemin de Traverse. Il se fraya un chemin parmis la foule et fit plusieurs magasins que son mari appréciait plus particulièrement. A chaque fois, les vendeuses lui disaient que celui-ci était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

Le survivant pestait et tempêtait contre son Draco, qui aurait dû être à son travail et qui….

... était là, en train de manger une glace et de rire avec les jumeaux Weasley.

**'-Dray !**

'-Harry mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le blond étonné.

**'-Pas le temps, Dumbledore nous demande à Poudlard, je ne sais pas pour qui ! Ca fait une heure que je te cherche.** Ho, salut les gars.

'-Salut vieux. Répondit Fred.

'-Ne vous en faites pas, allez y. Continua Georges.

Après un signe de tête et une glace gracieusement offerte, les époux Potter sortirent du magasin et transplanèrent directement devant les grilles de Poudlard. Celles ci s'ouvrirent devant eux et ils s'engagèrent directement sur le sentier.

'-Je suis désolé Harry.. Commença Draco.

'-Ce n'est rien, c'est moi qui m'excuse. Je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver contre toi mais je suis inquiet. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin.

'-Toi aussi !

'-Moi aussi ?

'-Elsa a fait un cauchemar bizarre cette nuit et je t'avoue qu'il m'inquiète un peu.

'-Ho, ça sent pas bon alors ?

'-Non, dépêche-toi !

Ils hâtèrent le pas et arrivèrent bientôt en vue du château. Sam les attendait devant les portes d'entrées, impatient et inquiet.

Les Potter se regardèrent et un seul nom se dessina sur leurs lèvres : Chris.

**Voilà, j'arrête ici ! Si vous voulez une suite il faudra la demander ! Vos avis ?**


	2. St Mangouste

**Ola bien le bonjour !**

**Comment ça va bien ? Moi je stress pour les examens qui arrivent bientôt, trop vite …. Haaaaaaa l'horreur. Donc je ne sais pas combien de temps prendra ce chapitre pour venir, si ça se trouve, je le posterais à la fin de mes exams, donc… Je suis désolé pour le retard et vous remercie de votre patience. **

**Je suis ravie de toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu pour ce premier chapitre : 21 ! J'en ai été soufflée !**

**Crazysnape :** Merci, votre avis est prit en compte dans notre compteur ! lol ! J'espère que tu as reçu ma review ? Quoi elle est pas bien ma fin ? Merci beaucoup et ciao !

**Artémis :** Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime les fins heureuses. Ca m'évite de me creuser le ciboulot pour savoir ce qui a cloché. Merci beaucoup et ziboux.

**Vega264 :** Merci, votre avis est prit en compte dans notre compteur ! La patience est une vertu que j'essaye d'apprendre à mes lecteurs chaque jour ! Lol ! Merci beaucoup et ziboux.

**Alinemcb54 :** D'accord, on se calme. Voilà la suite, ne t'inquiète pas, notre petit Chris ne subira pas de doloris. Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Hanna :** Ok, voilà la suite et pour le happy end il faudra attendre la fin ! Sinon merci et Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Les filles, je croyais que vous commenciez à me connaître depuis le temps, j'adore les fins de chapitres prise de tête comme ça ! Et c'est vrai, j'adore les écrire, mais pas les lire ! Je ne connais pas les persos de 4400, je sais même pas ce que c'est ? Sinon, merci beaucoup et Gros Bizoux !

**Vert émeraude :** Je te rassure de suite, ce n'est pas « au moins vous vous saignez » mais « au moins vous vous soignez » pas comme Harry qui attendait la dernière minute pour se faire soigner par Pomfresh tant il détestait être à l'infirmerie. Sinon, merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Minerve :** Ma chère, vous commencez à me connaître, non ? N'oubliez pas que je suis une sadique ! Il faut que tu m'éclaire, je ne sais pas de quelle maladie tu parles. Je ne savais même pas que Draco était malade. Donc je ne saurai pas te répondre. Je n'aime pas les fins tragiques ! Merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Sandy :** Merci, votre avis est prit en compte dans notre compteur ! Alors, tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il va arriver à Chris, et merci beaucoup pour tout ! Pour le compliment comme pour l'autorisation ! Alors merci et Ciao !

**Théalie :** Merci, votre avis est prit en compte dans notre compteur ! Merci et Ciao !

**6eireann :** La suite se profile doucement à l'horizon. Elle est là, son ombre se dessine sur le couchant. Elle tremblote et frémit au moindre souffle de vent. Il faut l'appeler et la rassurer, et alors doucement, elle viendra et sous tes yeux gourmands, se dévoilera. Voilà ce que m'inspire ta review. C'est la première fois, donc excuse-moi ce petit écart. Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Sahada :** Mais non voyons ! Je n'aime pas les fins tristes ! Merci et bizoux.

**La Nouille :** Merci, votre avis est prit en compte dans notre compteur ! J'adore ton pseudo ! T'inquiète pas, j'aime pas les fins tristes ! Merci beaucoup et Ziboux.

**Crystal d'Avalon :** Merci, votre avis est prit en compte dans notre compteur ! Je vais t'apprendre quelque chose ma chère Crystal, je suis un auteur horriblement sadique. Pour te rassurer, je vais dire que je n'aime pas les fins tristes. Saches aussi que tu ne seras jamais assez suppliante, mais que ça ne me fera pas aller plus vite. Désolé ! Sinon merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Caroline Black :** bien sur que tu devrais lire mon OS ! Et me laisser une review en plus ! lol ! Je continue aussi vite que je peux. Merci beaucoup et ziboux.

**Vif d'or :** Ben oui, je déteste faire du mal aux plus petits que moi ! lol ! Merci à toi et ziboux !

**Loryha :** Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime pas les histoires tristes qui se finissent mal ! Oui, Chris est très malade. Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Alician : **Et bien seule la suite répondra à ta question. Désolé ! Sinon merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Angyounette :** bien sur qu'il y aura une suite puisque ce n'est pas un O-S ! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Niil-iste :** Merci, votre avis est prit en compte dans notre compteur ! Et bien que dire, heu, merci ? Non franchement ta review est super, c'est gentil. Je crois pas que les enfants ont de super pouvoirs, juste Elsa qui est un peu voyante. Sinon, à part être un peu plus puissant que la moyenne, je crois pas qu'ils seront spéciaux. Donc merci beaucoup et Ciao!

**Garla sama :** Tu es une lectrice exigeante ! Moi, je t'avoue que je prévois toujours des scénarios catastrophe où ils finissent par se séparer, et tout et tout. Mais c'est vrai que j'aime bien lire des fics où tout finit bien. Je verrai si la suite se passe mal ou bien. Merci de tes reviews et ciao !

**Changer une vie et peut-être plus : La force des Potter.**

**Chapitre 2 : St Mangouste.**

Draco ne put s'empêcher de prendre son fils dans ses bras. Chris en fut soulagé et en même temps inquiété.

La présence de ses pères le rassurait, ils allaient prendre soin de lui, mais en même temps leur présence annonçait quelque chose de grave.

L'infirmière les pria de passer dans son bureau, le regard qu'elle coula vers Chris les informa qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il assiste à cette réunion. Mais Draco emmena son fils avec lui.

Harry ne dit rien, on lui avait si souvent caché des choses dans son enfance, qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais faire subir cela à ses propres petits, son mari était d'accord avec lui.

Ils s'installèrent sur les deux chaises présentes, Chris assit sur les genoux d'Harry. Pom Pom prit un air grave.

'-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins puisqu'il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Je crois que Chris a attrapé une maladie moldue appelée la leucémie.

Un blanc s'installa. Harry était devenu livide tandis que Draco et Chris ne comprenaient pas trop, tout en notant la gravité du mot.

'-Vous êtes sûre ? Demanda Harry.

'-Malheureusement oui. La majorité des symptômes sont présents, mais j'aimerais que vous l'emmeniez à St Mangouste pour de plus amples examens. Leur service sur les maladies moldues est très bon et le professeur Murray pourra vous renseigner mieux que moi. J'ai déjà constitué un dossier et envoyé une lettre pour fixer un rendez-vous rapidement. Vous êtes attendus.

'-Attendez, attendez, minute ! Les coupa Draco. Qu'est ce qu'une leu .. leu …

'-Leucémie ? La leucémie est une forme de cancer de la moelle osseuse et du sang. Comme dans tous les autres cancers, le processus de cancérisation résulte soit d'une prolifération anormale des cellules (sur-représentation des globules blancs qui empêchent les plaquettes et les globules rouges de se développer en nombre suffisant), soit d'une prolifération de cellules anormales (cellules souches qui ne deviennent pas matures) qui laissent peu de place au développement des autres cellules saines. C'est pourquoi il faut qu'il aille à l'hôpital où d'autres examens seront pratiqué pour savoir quelle leucémie il a contracté et quels soins il devra subir. En plus le professeur Murray saura vous expliquer cela bien mieux que moi. J'ai seulement lu quelques petites choses dans un manuel, alors que c'est une maladie complexe qui requiert un équipement énorme.

* * *

Ils étaient assis dans la chambre qu'on leur avait assignée, Harry finissait de remplir tous les formulaires d'inscription pendant que Draco berçait Chris. En fait, le père avait autant besoin que le fils de cet instant de paix. Le docteur entra suivit d'un assistant. 

'-Bonjour messieurs, je suis le docteur Murray, spécialiste des maladies moldues dans cet hôpital. Je suis un moldu, aussi mon assistant, le docteur Perks, pratiquera toutes les actions magiques nécessaires. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a toute ma confiance.

Draco les dévisageait. Le médecin était de taille moyenne, les cheveux gris, peut-être la cinquantaine, la carrure d'un homme qui prend soin de lui. Le second devait avoir dans les environ de trente ans, il semblait effacé mais une lueur d'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux bruns, les cheveux courts châtain, la stature fine mais pas fragile. Ils inspiraient tous deux la confiance mais Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. C'était son fils qu'il leur confiait.

Harry leur serra la main et ils commencèrent à parler.

'-Etes vous compétent pour cette maladie ? S'enquit le Premier ministre.

'-Oui monsieur, tout comme cet hôpital pourra répondre à toutes mes demandes. Vous avez fait du très bon travail, monsieur en créant cette aile spéciale pour les maladies moldues, trop oubliée dans le monde sorcier. Répondit le médecin. Vous pourriez aller dans le monde moldu pour le faire soigner, mais les soins seraient plus lourds. Nous pouvons faire certaines choses avec la magie qui aident le malade, dans le sens où, les soins apportés de manières moldues sont très douloureux. Nous les rendons supportables.

'-Combien de temps faudra t'il pour le soigner ?

'-Je ne sais pas monsieur, cela dépend de quelle leucémie il souffre et de quelle façon il réagira au traitement. Etes vous rassuré ?

'-Non, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Répondit Harry.

'-Bien. Pouvez vous allonger notre petit malade sur le lit pour que nous puissions faire les examens nécessaires ?

Chris se sépara de son père pour grimper sur le lit, Draco le suivit et l'aida à se déshabiller. Le médecin commença son auscultation, en fait, il reproduisait les mêmes gestes que madame Pomfresh mais son assistant prenait note directement.

'-Bien, je vais à présent prélever un peu de ta moelle épinière pour l'analyser et savoir à quelle leucémie nous avons à faire. Couche-toi sur le coté s'il te plait. Voyez-vous messieurs, c'est dans ce genre de cas que la magie est utile. Retirer la moelle à la façon moldue est très douloureux, mais grâce à une baguette magique, tu ne sentiras rien.

L'assistant déposa ses notes et s'approcha du dos de Chris pendant que le médecin continuait de lui parler pour le distraire.

'-L'examen s'appelle un myélogramme, quand on aura retiré assez de moelle dans ta colonne vertébrale au niveau de ton sternum, à peu près la où sont les doigts de mon assistant, tu sens ?

'-Oui. Murmura Chris.

'-Et bien on analysera tout ça au microscope pour savoir quelle maladie tu as exactement et nous pourrons commencer le traitement dés demain matin.

'-Déjà ? Demanda Draco.

'-Oui, répondit le médecin, plus vite on s'y met, moins la maladie s'est développée et infiltrée.

'-Voilà. Les coupa l'assistant. Reste encore un peu sur le coté, le temps que ton corps se calme. Je vais te prélever un peu de sang et nous aurons fini. Peux-tu tendre ton bras vers l'avant ? Et voilà. Dit-il après avoir fait sortir une fiole de sang du bras de Chris.

'-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller jeune homme. Nous allons faire toutes les analyses de suite. Vous pouvez attendre ici mais vous pouvez aussi rentrer chez vous, nous vous contacterons par cheminée dans quelques heures.

'-Bien, nous préférons retourner chez nous. Répondit Harry.

* * *

Draco et Chris étaient blotti dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assis dans le large et confortable canapé du salon de passage. 

Le salon avait été nommé ainsi, car il était le seul endroit du manoir d'où on pouvait transplaner et cette seule cheminée permettait le voyage. C'était une sorte de sas sans la maison pour éviter les intrusions intempestives et non désirées.

Harry faisait les cents pas devant eux. De temps à autre, il s'asseyait tout contre eux et les embrassait, mais il se relevait bien vite. La nervosité l'ayant toujours empêché de rester inactif. Mais là, c'était une réelle torture. Son propre fils était en danger de mort et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Juste attendre, attendre et attendre encore.

Ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence.

'-Il faudrait peut être aller chercher Elsa.

'-Non, répondit Harry, il n'est pas tard, qu'elle reste chez Molly pour le moment. Je préfère lui éviter ces démonstrations de stress qui la paniqueraient plus qu'autre chose.

'-Matt et Sam doivent avoir prévenu Théo. Reprit Draco. Ils nous ont vu sortir de l'infirmerie pratiquement en courant pour aller chez Dumbledore. Ils doivent s'inquiéter.

'-Je les préviendrais lorsque nous auront les résultats. De toute façon, il faudra que je parle à beaucoup de personnes une fois que nous les auront eus, ces putains de foutus résultats à la con.

Chris pouffa de rire alors que Draco incendiait son mari du regard. Ce fut les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée qui tua dans l'œuf le débat sur la politesse. Le docteur Murray apparut en personne dans la cheminée.

'-Messieurs Potter. Les salua t'il. Je suis désolé, les tests sont positifs, Chris est atteint de leucémie aiguë.

'-C'est grave ? Demanda Draco.

'-Oui et non. Oui, car c'est un cancer et même s'il touche principalement des enfants, il est mortel. Et non, car nous avons les moyens de le combattre.

'-Comment cela va t'il se passer ? Demanda Harry.

'-Et bien, nous allons commencer par une chimiothérapie sorcière. C'est un traitement très intensif durant lequel Chris sera hospitalisé quatre à six semaines. Car cette cure entraîne une période d'aplasie (incapacité totale de la moelle osseuse à produire des cellules souches), essentielle pour détruire toutes les cellules cancéreuses mais qui peut générer des complications. C'est pourquoi, nous plaçons le patient en chambre stérile et des antibiotiques lui sont quasi-systématiquement prescrits afin d'éviter les risques d'infection. Les autres effets secondaires de cette cure sont ceux généralement associés à la chimiothérapie : perte de cheveux, nausées, etc. Cependant, on note que chez l'enfant, le temps de récupération est généralement assez rapide. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela semble terrible, et ça l'est du coté moldu, mais grâce à la méthode sorcière, le traitement est allégé.

'-C'est à dire ? Questionna Harry, le seul capable de parler.

'-Et bien la durée est moindre, 3 à 4 semaines au lieu de 6. La chambre stérile est transformée en chambre seule, couplée à certains sorts qui évitent aux microbes et autres germes d'attaquer le malade. Ce qui autorise les visites et aide le patient à guérir plus vite. Et les antibiotiques sont remplacés par une potion par jour, ce qui est moins lourd.

'-Et ses cheveux ? Demanda Draco.

'-Ca repousse des cheveux. Rigola le docteur, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Mais j'avoue qu'il sera faible et assez mal durant son hospitalisation.

'-Comment a-t-il attrapé cette maladie ? Demanda Draco.

'- Cela peut être un disfonctionnement génétique héréditaire ou une exposition répété à des ondes négatives. Mais je pencherais plus pour la génétique dans ce cas-ci.

'-C'est donc moi qui lui ai transmit cette maladie ? Demanda Harry brisé.

'-Oui monsieur le ministre, mais c'est aussi vous qui l'avez protégé de la keykodia.

'-Comment cela ? Demanda Draco.

'-Vous savez ce qu'est la keykodia, c'est une maladie sorcière qui mange les organes internes des sorciers de bas age. Elle est rare mais ne possède aucun traitement. Mais nous avons remarqué que seul les enfants de sang pur la contractaient ou du moins en mourraient. La raison est simple : la varicelle. Tous vos enfants l'ont eu, n'est ce pas ?

'-Oui, bien sur. Répondit Draco.

'-En fait, cette petite maladie moldue forme des anticorps qui les protège contre le keykodia. Les parents ayant des origines moldues plaçaient souvent leurs enfants dans des écoles moldues du moins en maternelle. Sans le savoir, ils protégeaient leurs enfants. Quand les sorciers s'en sont rendu compte, ils ont introduit volontairement cette maladie dans les écoles sorcières pour les vacciner. Je peux aussi vous citer l'exemple de la maladie des databuffer contractée par les seuls sorciers de sang pur et que les enfants avec 1 pour centde sang moldu n'attrapent jamais.

'-Qu'essayez-vous de nous dire docteur ? Demanda Harry.

'-Ne vous blâmez pas pour cette maladie, ne blâmez pas vos gènes ou votre sang, vous lui avez apporté des anticorps essentiels pour sa survie. Ce n'est qu'un accident que nous allons soigner, je vous en fait le serment.

Draco approuva de la tête, si lui-même n'en voulait pas à son mari, celui-ci ne devait pas se morfondre. Le médecin leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain à 8 heure pour commencer le traitement et les salua avant de partir.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé et serra son mari et son fils contre lui. Chris se mit doucement à pleurer, vite rejoint par Draco. Le survivant ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller, il devait parler à quelques personnes avant cela. Alors il se contenta de rester là, à les étreindre, les rassurer de sa présence, les réconforter. Mais comment réconforter son fils gravement malade ?

* * *

Théo arriva 15 minutes après qu'Harry ait parlé avec le directeur. Il était en larme et se jeta directement sur son petit frère pour le serrer dans ses bras et s'assurer que son cœur ne s'était pas déjà arrêté de battre. 

Draco et Harry avaient décidé de laisser Elsa avec Molly, chez qui elle s'amusait comme une folle. Bien-sur mamy et papy Weasley furent mit au courant de la triste nouvelle, tout comme le reste de la famille, et Molly se chargea d'expliquer le plus simplement possible, le problème à Elsa.

Les larmes de Draco s'étaient taries, mais celles de Chris continuaient de dévaler ses joues en flots ininterrompus. Ils s'étaient regroupé en boule tout les trois, et se réconfortaient mutuellement pendant qu'Harry s'entretenait avec différentes personnes. Sa secrétaire Sue fut la dernière et il put enfin s'asseoir.

Mais le repos fut de courte durée, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Blaise arrivèrent peu de temps après, tracassés et paniqués.

'-Maman, nous a prévenus. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Ron tout de go.

Blaise servait des boissons à tout le monde pendant que Ginny et Hermione prenaient les deux frères dans leur bras, alors que Remus et Ron s'occupaient respectivement de Draco et Harry.

'-Chris est atteint de leucémie aiguë. Lâcha morbidement Harry.

'-Attends Harry, la leucémie moldue ? Demanda Hermione.

'-Exactement. Répondit Draco. C'est un problème génétique.

'-De ma faute. Murmura Harry.

'-Ah non ! S'écria Draco. Je leur ai bien transmit le databuffer moi ! Alors tu arrêtes tout de suite avant que cela n'aille trop loin.

'-Où va t'il être soigné ? Demanda Ginny.

'-A St Mangouste, dans le service du docteur Murray, celui des maladies moldues. Répondit Draco.

'-Très bien, puis-je emprunter votre cheminée trente secondes ?

Ce n'était pas une question et elle se dirigea vers celle-ci sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répondre. Elle appela l'hôpital et parla au responsable du personnel. Mais ils ne purent comprendre le sujet de la discussion, et donc ils regardèrent les fesses en l'air de Ginny en attendant son explication.

Elle ressortit 5 minutes plus tard, visiblement ravie.

'-Voilà, je viens d'être transférée dans le service des maladies moldues et plus particulièrement, près de toi mon grand.

Ginny était infirmière à St Mangouste, d'habitude elle soignait dans le service des accidents magiques.

'-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Blaise.

'-Pour être près de mon filleul pardi ! Tu crois que je saurai travailler convenablement en sachant qu'il se trouve quelques étages plus hauts et que je ne peux pas le voir autant que je veux.

Ginny et Ron étaient les parrain-marraine de Chris, Hermione et Blaise étant ceux de Théo et Tonks et Percy ceux d'Elsa.

Elle avait répondu en se rasseyant près de Chris et en nouant ses bras autour de lui. Celui-ci enfouit sa tête dans le cou blanc et gracieux de sa marraine pour la remercier. Draco et Harry lui sourirent de reconnaissance, soulagé de savoir qu'il y aurait quelqu'un de fort avec eux. Car Ginny était forte, tant mentalement que physiquement, la tendre et fragile Ginny s'était étoffée au fil des ans au point d'être pressentie pour le poste d'infirmière en chef du service des accidents magiques à seulement 29 ans. Poste qu'elle venait de perdre en 5 minutes par son changement de service.

Ils discutèrent longuement du traitement de Chris, de ce qu'il allait endurer, de comment il se sentait. Ils mangèrent ensemble au manoir. Théo fut renvoyé à Poudlard après le souper, il pesta et tempêta mais ses parents restèrent inflexibles. Chris ne tarda pas à somnoler dans les bras de Draco mais il refusa de regagner sa chambre.

Ainsi lorsque tout le monde rentra chez soi, Harry monta son fils dans leur chambre conjugale et ils se couchèrent tout les trois ensemble, les pères entourant leur petit bébé.

* * *

Draco ne trouvait pas le sommeil alors que Chris s'était endormit comme une masse. Harry aussi se tournait et retournait sans trouver le repos. 

'-Tu te rends compte, chuchota Draco, mon petit bébé n'a pas encore vécu que déjà on menace de me le reprendre.

'-Rien, ni personne ne prendra notre enfant Dray ! Je te jure que s'il faut que je tue pour lui, je le ferai, mais mon fils vivra ! Répondit Harry.

'-J'ai confiance en toi, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire cette fois. Et ça me tue d'être si impuissant. Bon sang, je l'ai mit au monde et je suis incapable de le soigner. Pleura de rage le blond.

'-Dray, on peut faire quelque chose. Tu as entendu Ginny, être là avec lui et le soutenir. Et augmenter les dotations pour l'hôpital.

'-Tu vas te servir de ton poste de ministre de la magie pour augmenter les crédits de l'hôpital ? Demanda sarcastiquement Draco.

'-Non, c'était prévu, on va juste accélérer le processus et pousser les gens à faire des dons.

'-Mouais, c'est cela. Se moqua Draco. Mais notre fils rentre demain, tu comptes faire ça pendant la nuit ?

'-Il y sera pour minimum trois semaines, y'a moyen de faire quelque chose durant ce laps de temps.

'-Ecoute-moi bien Potter, je sais que ton métier te prend du temps, mais si tu n'es pas suffisamment auprès de nous durant cette épreuve, je te tue.

'-Mais …

'-Et je me moque de tes excuses !

'-Draco, je ne peux pas abandonner mon métier comme ça !

'-Moi, je l'ai fait. C'est même toi qui as transmis mon congé maladie à mon patron.

'-Mais ce n'est pas pareil, je suis au service du peuple. Je travaille avec des instances qui ne peuvent se permettre de m'attendre. Je devrais travailler, même si ça ne me plait pas. J'ai pu prendre 2 jours de congé, mais ensuite, je vais être overbooking pendant 5 jours!

'-Et quoi ? On aura eu la chance d'avoir monsieur le ministre pendant deux jours alors on ne le verra plus pendant une semaine ensuite ? S'énerva Draco.

'-Chéri, ne ..

'-Y'a pas de chéri qui tienne ! Cette fois ce n'est pas moi Harry, c'est notre fils, ton fils qui a besoin de toi.

'-Je sais Draco, je ferais mon possible, je te le promets.

'-Mais il y a un 'mais', n'est ce pas ?

'-Je ne peux rien te promettre. Je viendrai le voir tous les jours, mais je ne pourrais pas rester comme toi.

'-Et Elsa ?

'-Quoi Elsa ?

'-Tu crois qu'elle va cesser d'exister pendant que son frère sera à l'hôpital ? S'énerva Draco. Théo sera à Poudlard mais Elsa, non !

Harry enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller, les mains sur les oreilles. Il commençait à avoir la migraine. La vie de Ministre n'était déjà pas facile à concilier avec la vie de famille, mais si en plus des problèmes d'une telle ampleur s'en mêlaient … !

Draco ne rajouta rien, il enrageait que son mari n'ai pas tout abandonné pour son fils, mais ce n'était pas à lui seul à trouver une solution pour Elsa.

'-Elsa restera chez Molly pendant deux jours ensuite nous devrons trouver une solution pour elle. Trancha le blond.

'-Hum Hum. Se contenta de répondre Harry.

Sur ce, ils retournèrent chacun à leur mauvaise nuit sans sommeil. Draco serrant son fils contre lui, de peur de le perdre et Harry cherchant une solution qui pourrait satisfaire tout le monde.

**Voilà, enfin le second chapitre ! Comme prévu, je l'ai fini après mes examens, ce chapitre à donc mit entre trois semaines et un mois pour être pondu ! Je sais qu'il est court mais je voulais commencer un chapitre avec l'entrée à l'hôpital. Toutes les informations concernant la leucémie viennent du site proximologie. com. Si des lecteurs sont malheureusement atteints de cette maladie ou qu'ils l'ont eue, et qu'ils lisent des fautes ou autres erreurs, je m'en excuse et j'attends vos corrections avec impatience. Sinon, j'attends toujours l'avis des lecteurs ! Je vous embrasse et vous salue bien bas !**


	3. Premier jour

**Bonjour !**

**Comment ça va bien ?**

**Je vais essayer d'écrire une suite à cette histoire car vous êtes nombreux à la vouloir. Je ne répondrais peut-être pas aux reviews directement par manque de temps. Excusez-moi d'avance pour tout (retard, etc…)**

**Changer une vie et peut-être plus : La force des Potter.**

**Chapitre 3 : Premier jour.**

C'est en silence qu'ils se préparèrent le lendemain pour entrer à l'hôpital. Chris n'avait pas dit un mot et avait mangé très peu. Harry était resté pensif et cherchait encore une solution à leur problème, sa longue nuit blanche ne lui ayant pas porté conseil. Draco, lui, courait partout, s'assurant que le déjeuner soit servi, que la valise de Chris soit prête, que celui-ci mange un minimum. Il n'avait pas adressé la parole à son mari, attendant que celui-ci se décide à lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital à 8 heure pile, le docteur Murray vint les accueillir en personne et les dirigeât vers la chambre qui avait été assignée à Chris. Ils déposèrent la valise puis se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur.

'-Très bien Chris, entama le docteur après qu'ils se soient installé, nous n'allons pas commencer le traitement à proprement parlé aujourd'hui. Nous allons plutôt faire une autre série de test qui nous aidera à y voir plus clair. Et demain matin, nous commencerons réellement. Ca va ?

'-Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Répondit l'enfant.

'-Et bien si, c'est ici que commence ton travail. Soit tu te contente de subir le traitement avec 60 de chances de guérison, soit tu te bats avec nous et combat cette maladie avec énergie, et avec en prime 90 de chance que tu guérisses. Alors tu travaille avec moi ou tu me laisse seul ?

Draco et Harry se regardaient perplexe, ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce que voulait le docteur.

Chris lui le dévisageait ouvertement, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les sourcils froncés. Puis un mini sourire fit son apparition et il hocha la tête en direction du professeur.

'-D'accord, je vais me battre. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

'-Cela commence par un état d'esprit positif, tu ne diras plus jamais que tu n'as pas le choix. Est-ce clair ? Et la suite viendra d'elle-même. Ah oui, une infirmière est arrivée ce matin et a demandé à avoir ta garde exclusive une très belle rousse, tu vois de qui je parle ?

'-Oh oui, c'est ma marraine Ginny ! S'exclama joyeusement Chris.

'-Bien.

L'homme appuya sur un bouton.

'-Elle va venir te chercher et t'emmener te changer, puis vous allez vous rendre dans une salle où les tests seront pratiqué. Moi je vais parler un peu avec tes parents et ensuite je vous rejoindrais.

Ginny arriva sur cet entre-fait. Elle salua les adultes et serra son filleul contre elle avant de quitter la pièce en sa compagnie.

* * *

C'est épuisé qu'il retrouva ses pères, quelques heures plus tard, dans sa nouvelle chambre. D'ailleurs il était assis dans une chaise roulante et se laissait guider par Ginny. Le choc de le voir si faible fut trop fort pour Draco qui dut sortir de cette pièce. Harry se précipita sur Chris et l'aida à se coucher dans son lit.

'-Et bien mon grand, tu as l'air crevé ! S'exclama Harry, mal à l'aise.

'-Il a été très courageux, répondit Ginny, mais à présent il va prendre une potion de sommeil pour dormir jusqu'au repas de ce soir.

Elle lui tendit la potion mais Harry la lui prit des mains et d'un regard lui demanda de sortir. Ginny s'exécuta en souriant. Harry se tourna alors vers Chris et celui ci se mit à pleurer de fatigue. Le père prit son fils dans les bras et le consola longuement avant de lui donner la potion. Chris s'endormit directement et Harry le borda avant de sortir à la recherche de son mari.

* * *

Celui-ci était assis, blanc comme un linge, en face des vitres de la maternité. Il regardait, absent, les poupons brailler à pleins poumons. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et lui caressa doucement le visage. Draco encra ses yeux dans ceux verts de son mari, pour ensuite les baisser de honte.

'-Chris dort. Murmura Harry.

'-Tu m'en veux.

'-Non, je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends.

'-Chris va m'en vouloir.

'-Non, il n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait et nous n'en avons pas parlé.

'-Je m'en veux !

'-C'est là que le bat blesse. Mais Draco, ta réaction est tout à fait logique, c'est humain de ..

'-C'est mon fils ! C'est mon fils qui est couché pâle comme la mort et faible comme un bébé et il a besoin de moi ! Et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est de m'enfuir ! Eclata Draco pour finir dans un murmure.

'-C'est vrai que notre fils est malade, mais il est toujours vivant, ne l'oublie pas. Mais nous sommes aussi des humains et nous avons droit à nos faiblesses. Je comprends ta réaction, vraiment, le voir ainsi m'a fait un choc. Mais il valait mieux que tu sortes plutôt que de pleurer et craquer devant lui. Tu as eu une bonne réaction, mieux vaut parfois sortir prendre l'air et revenir plus fort, prêt à faire face. Maintenant nous savons ce que ce sera, nous serons prêts.

'-Je ne vais pas y arriver. Je suis faible et lâche, je ..

'-Chut, ne dis pas de bêtises, tu n'es ni faible, ni lâche. Tu veux revoir ton accouchement ?

Draco eu un rire-sanglot qui laissa échapper une larme.

'-Justement, je n'arrête pas de le revoir à sa naissance, si petit mais si bruyant, si beau. A ce moment là, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait réaliser tout ses rêves, qu'il aurait la hargne nécessaire, que c'était un vrai Potter.

'-Jusqu'ici c'est ce qu'il a fait, et ce n'est pas encore fini ! Il a encore toute sa vie devant lui. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve à passer.

'-Elle est vachement salope cette épreuve. S'énerva Draco.

'-Oui, je l'avoue, il n'a pas choisit la plus facile.

'-Il n'a rien choisit du tout ! S'obstina Draco.

'-C'est vrai, et c'est justement pour ça qu'il a besoin de nous, forts, à ses cotés. Allez viens, viens voir ton petit bébé.

'-Oui, mon petit bébé bruyant. Murmura le blond.

* * *

Chris ne se réveilla que vers 18h30, Harry lisait un de ses nombreux dossiers de ministre et Draco arrangeait la chambre pour que justement, elle ne ressemble plus à une chambre d'hôpital.

'-P'pa. Appela doucement Chris.

Draco fut sur lui dans le millième de seconde qui suivit. Il posa doucement une main sur le front de son fils et lui caressa la joue de l'autre.

'-Ca va mon cœur ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

'-De l'eau step. Murmura le plus jeune.

Harry s'empressa de servir le verre avant de le tendre à son mari pour qu'il fasse boire leur fils. Ensuite, il remonta un peu le matelas pour maintenir l'enfant dans une position plus ou moins assise pour lui permettre d'avaler sans s'étrangler.

'-Tu as faim ? Demanda Draco. L'infirmière a apporté le plateau il n'y a pas longtemps.

'-Pas trop en fait. Répondit Chris.

'-Mon cœur tu dois manger quelque chose. N'oublie pas que demain commencent les choses sérieuses. Alors tu dois être en forme, hein !

Chris hocha la tête lentement et Draco amena le plateau à lui. Il fit manger lui-même son fils, comme lorsqu'il était encore bébé, ce qui les amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup.

'-Ouvre grand la bouche pour faire rentrer la cuillère magique dans son tiroir ! Disait Draco, comme avant, lorsqu'il nourrissait ses bébés.

'-Fais plaisir à papa ! Fais miam, hum c'est bon !

Chris pouffait de rire de voir son père, si distingué, faire le pitre. Harry aussi s'amusait de ce divertissement, mais il se doutait que cela ne durerait pas tout le temps de l'hospitalisation. Alors il profitait de ces derniers moments de repos, il en gravait chaque seconde dans sa mémoire.

Le repas n'était pas encore terminé que quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Harry se leva pour aller voir, il avait peur que les journalistes ne soient déjà au courant et ne viennent déranger son fils. Il fit apparaître un cadre sur la porte, celui ci permettait de voir à travers de la porte. Il en fit une jolie décoration définitive, car il promettait d'être utile. C'était Molly. Il lui ouvrit rapidement la porte et une tornade blonde le dépassa en criant pour aller grimper dans les bras de son frère et accessoirement du lit.

'-Chris ! Oh Chris ! J'ai eu si peur!

Le frère et la sœur se câlinaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus vus depuis des siècles. Molly et Arthur suivaient la petite furie, ils saluèrent les parents avant d'embrasser le petit malade. Molly le garda d'ailleurs serrer très longtemps contre elle, de légères larmes humidifiant ses yeux.

'-Hé pleure pas mamy, lui dit Chris, ça va aller tu sais. Je suis fort.

Ce qui fit juste redoubler les larmes de Molly et mouiller les yeux de Draco. Arthur et Harry, eux, ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être fier du petit bonhomme.

Ensuite, ils s'installèrent tous sur des sièges, sauf Elsa qui resta contre son frère et Draco qui continuait de le nourrir.

'-Ginny est ici ? Demanda Molly.

'-Je ne sais pas si elle est encore de garde. Répondit Harry. C'est elle qui s'est occupé de nous ce matin, elle est restée avec Chris durant tous ses examens. Heureusement d'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que ça aurait si bien été sans elle. N'est ce pas Chris ?

'-Oui, je suis content qu'elle soit là. Y'a des endroits où les parents peuvent pas aller, alors elle viendra avec moi. C'est chouette parce que les autres enfants, ils y vont avec des inconnus et moi j'aurai ma marraine, j'ai de la chance !

'-Mange encore un peu mon cœur. Lui demanda Draco.

Chris fit la grimace mais obtempéra.

'-C'est pas fameusement bon ! Dit-il après avoir avalé. Ca vaut pas ta cuisine mamy.

'-Ne t'inquiète pas mon grand, dès que je peux, je t'apporte de quoi survivre dans cet endroit de mal-bouffe ! S'exclama Molly, contente du compliment.

'-Et C'est partit, se moqua légèrement Arthur, tu vas voir maintenant, elle va ennuyer Ginny pour savoir ce qu'elle pourra faire ou pas. Et elle va cuisiner toute la journée pour toi et moi je vais mourir de faim !

Ils rigolèrent tous des lamentations du père Weasley. Et c'est sur cette entrefaite là qu'arrivèrent les autres visites. Ron et Hermione, accompagné de leurs enfants Léa et Nathan, Blaise et Ginny avec Chloé, Remus et peu de temps après Severus. Molly, Arthur et Elsa les quittèrent assez tôt, la princesse devant aller dormir. Ginny ne resta pas longtemps et repartit avec sa fille avant Blaise, qui partit finalement en même temps que Ron et Hermione.

'-Tonks viendra demain dans la journée. Les informa Remus. Elle travaillait ce soir. Et j'ai croisé les jumeaux sur le chemin de Traverse, ils viendront demain soir.

'-Qu'est ce que tu faisais sur le chemin de Traverse grand-père ? Demanda Chris curieux.

'-Et bien, je suis allé acheter un cadeau pour toi mon grand ! Tiens, c'est pas grand chose mais tu verras ce sera utile.

Chris se dépêcha de déballer son cadeau et découvrit un livre ?

'-Un livre ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire, légèrement déçu.

Draco s'apprêtait déjà à le gronder mais Remus fut plus rapide.

'-Je t'ai connu plus attentif, tu as déjà vu un livre sans titre et sans auteur ? C'est un journal intime, et j'aimerais que tu y retranscrives, lorsque c'est possible, tes émotions, le déroulement de ta journée, tes questions,.. Durant ton séjour à l'hôpital. Ainsi lorsque tu seras sorti ou même avant, tu auras quelque chose de concret sur lequel t'appuyer pour te souvenir ou justement pour t'aider à oublier. D'ailleurs nous allons le commencer tous les deux maintenant. Tu veux une plume à papote ou un crayon?

Chris qui s'attendait vraiment à tout sauf à ça, fut un peu déçu, il ne savait pas bien ce qu'il allait dire.

'-Heu, une plume à papote !

'-M'étonne pas, aussi fainéant que son père. Ah ces Gryffondors ! Jura Severus dans sa barbe, pour le plus grand bonheur des adultes.

'-Bien, continua Remus après avoir tout préparé, je voudrais que tu racontes tout depuis le début, un peu avant le diagnostic de Pomfresh.

Et Chris raconta ses maladies, les inquiétudes de ses cousins, le jour où cela fut découvert, les larmes, la peur, le docteur Murray, les tests, l'attente, son frère, sa famille, l'entrée à l'hôpital, sa marraine, les nouveaux tests et finalement le cadeau de son grand-père.

'-Et bien tu vois mon grand, tu as déjà couvert 5 pages recto-verso, si tu continue comme ça tu écriras un livre avant tes 18 ans !

'-Il y aura assez de page ? Demanda Draco.

'-Oui, j'ai prit un qui grossit au fur et à mesure.

'-Pas mal ton idée Lupin, je dois dire que je n'y avais pas pensé. Le félicita Severus. Je me sens ridicule avec mon simple livre ! Il accentua fort le mot livre, en regardant Chris dans les yeux.

'-Heu, qu'avez vous prit Professeur ? Demanda poliment Chris.

'-Le seigneur des anneaux, c'est gros donc ça dure longtemps et c'est de l'aventure donc on voyage hors de la chambre. Cela devrait te plaire. Tiens.

'-Merci beaucoup, il ne fallait pas. Répondit Chris en prenant le livre.

Les bonnes manières revenaient au galop sous l'œil noir de son père blond. Et en y regardant de plus près, ce n'était pas qu'un livre, c'était un sacré livre d'une collection limitée de haut standing qui reprenait les trois livres en un, avec la couverture en cuir brodée d'or et des images en couleurs assurément moldues puisqu'elles ne bougeaient pas.

'-Bien, je vais y aller. Annonça Remus en se levant. A demain mon grand, je penserais à toi.

Il embrassa Chris, salua Severus, puis embrassa les parents avant de sortir. Severus discuta un peu du programme des soins avec Draco et Harry avant de les quitter à son tour.

'-Papa, tu me lis l'histoire s'il te plait ? Demanda Chris.

Draco acquiesça et prit l'énorme volume des mains de l'enfant, il s'assit dans le fauteuil à coté du lit et commença la lecture. Harry reprit ses documents et se remit à lire pour essayer de rattraper son retard.

_« Trois anneaux pour les Rois Elfes sous le ciel,_

Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre, 

_Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,_

_Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône_

_Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres._

_Un anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un anneau pour les trouver,_

_Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier_

_Au pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres. »i

* * *

_

Chris s'était endormi, Draco reposa le livre et se dirigea vers son mari. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et entama la conversation.

'-Tu vas travailler demain ?

'-Oui, je suis obligé. Je reçois le ministre de la magie Français. Je n'ai pas pu reporter ce rendez-vous.

'-Et quand est ton prochain voyage diplomatique justement ? Demanda Draco prêt à exploser.

'-Il n'y en aura pas tant que Chris sera à l'hôpital. Sue a réussi à les convaincre que ce n'était pas une atteinte à leur honneur et à reporter les visites à l'étranger. Mais je vais en avoir plus qui vont venir, assurément.

'-Sortons ! Ordonna Draco d'une voix froide.

Harry se raidit mais suivit son mari la tête basse. Il savait ce qui allait suivre. Une fois sortit, Draco commença directement la dispute.

'-Et quand vas-tu venir le voir demain ? Quand il dormira où pendant les visites avec les autres ?

'-Draco, je …

'-Et Elsa ? Tu as vu son état ? Elle était sur les nerfs ! Tu crois franchement que la laisser chez Molly va lui faire vivre ce moment plus facilement ? Et moi ?

'-Quoi toi ? Demanda Harry un peu froidement.

'-Tu crois que je vais y arriver moi, seul ! Tu as vu ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, tu crois que je vais tenir le coup, tout seul, ici toute la journée et toute la nuit ! Hein réponds-moi !

'-Je vais trouver une solution Dray, je te le promets.

'-Ah oui, quand ? Quand tout sera fini ou quand j'aurai fait une dépression nerveuse ? C'est maintenant qu'on doit trouver la solution et la mettre en place !

Le ton était monté et ils étaient tout les deux à bout, la journée avait été difficile pour tout le monde.

**Et voilà, j'arrête ici. Je sais c'est court mais avec le nouveau chapitre commenceront vraiment les soins et les problèmes. Je sais que l'on apprend pas vraiment grand choses et que l'on avance pas beaucoup. Mais bon, il fallait un chapitre de transition. A bientôt, excusez-moi encore de mon irrégularité. Je vous embrasse tous !**

* * *

i Préface, Le Seigneur des Anneaux, tome 1 La communauté de l'anneau. Par JRR Tolkien. 


End file.
